The story of Spring trap
by Fazbear Party
Summary: Spring trap tries to cheer everyone up.


Purple guy. The one who started the haunting of the pizzeria. The pizzeria has been closed for more than forty years, but yet, if you call again, and again, they'll still pick up. Eventually, the animatronics tracked down purple guy. Spring trap had the honor of killing him, for spring trap was purple guy's first victim. The very first. Spring trap was the original design for all the animatronics, but they decided not to use him. Spring trap was purple guy's design. He was so upset, he said he would "murder a child." And that's what he did. The original rumor was that he murdered five children, but no. in fact, he murdered thirteen children. Now, lets move to the present.

Spring trap ripped off purple guy's head.  
"As a child," Spring trap said to purple guy's headless body. "I used to think you were really purple, but now I see that you are the darkest color of them all. Your even darker than the color black. Your pure evil." Spring trap continued, "You made us that the night guards in purple suits were you, but now your dead. And you can't hurt us anymore." The animatronics had met their goal. Perhaps now they could pass on to the other world? Spring trap thought.  
"Do you think we can leave now?" Asked Spring trap.  
"No." Answered Bonnie. "He put us in these robotic suits that have to posses forever."  
"Well then maybe we haven't completed our goal yet." Spring trap said still having hope. The rest walked down the hill where they had killed purple guy. They hung their heads down and sobbed.

"Wait! Come back! What are you doing?!" Spring trap cried confused.  
"We're going to murder some people like we always do." Said the Marionette.  
"What?! But purple guys dead! What's the point?"  
"We enjoy it." Spring trap was surprised by Marionette's answer.  
"So you like to watch people suffer?!" Spring trap complained.  
"Yes. I guess I do. We've all gotten use to it. And so have you. You know you have." Spring trap thought for a moment. Had he really gotten use to killing people? Surely he wasn't just doing this for fun. Was he? Then just before Marionette faded in to the distance, Spring trap shouted,  
"We used to be people too you know!" Marionette stopped and turned towards Spring trap.  
"Perhaps we used to be, but not anymore.

As soon as all the animatronics got back to the pizzeria, Spring trap came marching in to Marionette's room. But then he calmed down and looked at Marionette and asked,  
"Marionette? Are you still mad at me?"  
"I was never mad at you. I was always mad at purple guy. But maybe when I was Mad at him, I should have been mad at you."  
"Well I guess I'll just leave you be. I'll be in the party room checking on balloon boy. I'm sorry." Marionette was silent.

Everyone seemed to be in a bad mood today. Balloon boy was just as sad as he was when his balloon popped. So they made him a hard plastic one that would never break.  
"Balloon boy? Are you okay?" Spring trap asked becoming a little sad himself.  
"I don't know… I guess it's because everyone came home sad and that made me sad too. Anyways, I've been talking to everyone about letting me jump scare the next night guard. What do you think?"  
"Well, there's not really a point anymore…" Spring trap said slowly.  
"What? What do you mean? What about purple guy and our revenge?"  
"Well you see… purple guy is dead…"  
"What?!you killed him without me? Why?!" Balloon boy interrupted.  
"Well you see, you're still a little bit too young. I mean, you just died last week." Spring trap answered.  
"Well… the least you could do is let me kill the next night guard."  
"Alright. Just don't hurt yourself." Spring trap answered smiling.

Spring trap looked around and saw everyone sobbing, which made him kind of sob himself. But why was everyone so sad? I mean they had actually killed purple guy! Shouldn't they all be happy? They were all happy before. I guess it's because they have no real goal now. Thought Spring trap.

Spring trap stepped back in to Marionette's room. He couldn't see anyone.  
"Hello?" Spring trap fell to the ground. Marionette was on his back ripping his fur, and trying to shut down Spring trap.  
"What are you doing?!" Cried Spring trap.  
"I've made up my mind. I am mad at you! Very!" Freddy and toy Bonnie walked in.  
"You either cut my strings, or I shut you down."  
"Fight back Spring trap!" Toy Bonnie said cheering him on. Soon a large crowd blocked the door-way. Spring trap push Marionette on to the floor.  
"Don't make me kill you." Begged Spring trap.  
"I won't. I'll just kill you." Marionette ran towards Spring trap ready to tear his face off, but Bonnie jumped in front of Spring trap. Marionette tore off Bonnie's face instead. Bonnie didn't feel anything though. Everyone stared at Bonnie.  
"Why's everyone staring at me?" Asked Bonnie. Balloon boy stood up.  
"Bonnie, your face is gone." Bonnie looked down on the floor. There was his face.  
"My…my…face."  
"I'm so sorry Bonnie!" Cried Marionette begging for forgiveness.  
"Leave me." Everyone stood still. "I said leave me!" Bonnie said tearing up. Everyone slowly walked out.  
"Thank you Bonnie." Spring trap whispered to Bonnie. Then he left the room.


End file.
